


Day 11: Dom/Sub

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: England and Spain do kinky pirate sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo a bit of pirate and cabin boy roleplay dom/sub, how exciting. Give way for inaccurate pirate talk, and cabin boy duties (and pirates in general tbh).
> 
> Also, I’m aware technically Spain’s last name is ‘Fernandez-Carriedo’ but man that’s a mouthful, so it’s just Carriedo in this.
> 
> WARNING: Just a warning. Also, name calling and derogatory terms used during sex. Consensual violence during sex (face slapping)
> 
> This is probably the most hardcore thing I’ve ever written, and probably ever will write.

England had finally got around to cleaning his loft, the centuries worth of crap had really built up, and frankly, he usually couldn’t be bothered. “Fuck,” he muttered, itching his nose. He looked down at the chest in front of him. It wasn’t unusual for England to have chests, he had been a pirate after all, but there was something about that chest in particular that was nagging at him.

England fiddled with the lock, happy that he still remembered the code. Once the large chest was open, England stared down in awe. The reds and blacks were so foreign, yet so familiar. He hadn’t taken this out for years. England could remember packing it away, pushing the chest into the loft, and forgetting about it.

“Oh shit,” he muttered, his fingers running over the fabric. “This brings back memories.” He gripped the coat on top lightly, and lifted it. England coughed as dust filled the air. He held the coat up in front of him, memories of times long ago running through his mind. “I need to call that Spaniard.” England folded the coat back up, and placed it back in the box.

* * *

 

He smoothed out the jacket, turning in the mirror, trying to get a view of the whole outfit. He’d forgotten how uncomfortable the outfit really was, the large coat was heavy and the boots tight. Still, he reasoned, he looked good.

England was brought out of his thoughts by a hard knock on the door. He checked himself over once more, before leaving his bedroom and heading to the door. He yanked the door open, smirking at the Spaniard standing in the doorway.

“What are you wearing?” Spain asked, eyes raking over the tight shirt, and trousers.

“Bring back memories?”

“I thought you were in trouble!” Spain shouted, an uncharacteristic glare across his features. “You sounded panicked on the phone.”

“I knew you wouldn’t come otherwise.”

“Why did you want to see me so badly? That’s very unlike you.”

“To put it shortly, Spain, I want to fuck you.”

Spain choked on air, eyes blown wide. “You what?!”

“I was thinking about our times as pirates, and now I want to fuck you again.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“No, but what difference would it make?”

“Are you going to let me in, or not?”

England grinned manically, stepping aside for Spain. Spain walked past him, making his way to the living room where he sat down on an old, ratty couch.

“So, what exactly is it that you want me to do?”

England sat opposite him, crossing his legs and leaning forward towards the Spaniard. “Let me dominate you. Just like old times.”

“All right.”

“Seriously? That’s all it took?”

Spain smirked, getting to his feet, and striding towards England. “That’s all it took.” He straddled the Englishman, knees wedged between England’s legs and the chair arms. “What do you want me to call you?” Spain purred, leaning close to England’s ear.

“Captain,” he replied easily, squeezing Spain’s backside in his hands. “Safeword?”

“The colour system. Red for stop, yellow for give me a second, and green for keep going.”

“Okay. Just call out if you’re uncomfortable with anything we’re doing.”

“Got it, Captain.”

“Anything you absolutely don’t want, tell me now. That can range from anything, from violence, to blowjobs.”

“Nope, nothing I can think of that I’m not okay with, but again, if you do something I’m not into, I’ll be sure to tell you right away.”

“So, I can slap you?”

“Uh huh, you know me, pleasure in pain.”

“Sick fuck.”

“You’re the one that called me here, _Captain_.”

“Get off me.”

Spain complied, slipping off England’s lap and standing in front of him, hands clasped behind his back. He was antsy, ready, and willing for anything England would do to him. As soon as he saw the pirate costume, he knew the exact reason England had called him over, and he wasn’t mad.

“Looks like you’re already dressed for the part of cabin boy, Antonio,” Arthur said, motioning to Spain’s baggy shirt, and loose trousers.

“These are my everyday clothes.”

“I’m aware of that, wanker. Get into character.”

“Oh.” Spain licked his lips. “You called for me, Captain?”

“Carriedo, the dinner you brought last night was far too cold.”

“I’m sorry, Captain, the crew were ordering me around all evening.”

“Enough of your excuses, you know full well that you’re my cabin boy, not theirs. You do as I say, when I say, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

England got to his feet, eyes trailing over Spain’s body. “You know, Carriedo, I don’t think you do.”

“I really do!”

“I think, cabin boy, that I’m going to have to punish you for disobedience. Make sure you’re submissive to me, and only me.”

“Sir, please, what are you going to do with me?”

“Get into my quarters, Carriedo. I’m going to show you how to be completely submissive.”

“But-“

“Now!”

Spain scurried towards England’s bedroom, England hot on his heels. When in his bedroom, England slammed the door shut, and ordered Spain onto the bed. Antonio sat at the edge of the bed, lip between his teeth as he waited for the next order.

“You’re a useless cabin boy,” England spat, grabbing Antonio’s shoulders by his loose shirt. “How can I make you more submissive, more willing to listen?”

“I-I don’t know, Captain.”

“A good spanking might do you some good.”

Antonio positively moaned at the thought, his cock twitching. “No!”

“You don’t want a spanking?”

“No!”

“Tough.” England sat down on the bed, patting his knee. “Over my knee, bitch.” When he didn’t make a move, England forcefully yanked the Spaniard over his knees, and slapped the back on his thigh. “Colour?”

“Green.” Spain wiggled in his lap, pushing his arse out, silently begging to be slapped.

“I’m going to make you into such a dirty whore, you’re not going to want anyone but me touching you.”

“O-Okay.”

England brought his hand down on Spain’s arse harshly. Spain arched his back, moaning lowly.

“Not good enough,” Arthur murmured. “Lift your hips.”

Spain did, wanting nothing more than to feel the harsh slaps against his bare skin. England yanked the trousers down, then the boxers, leaving them around his ankles.

“People would pay good money for a piece of you.” He slapped down on the skin, the faint handprint already visible. “Would you like that? Would you like to be used as a fucktoy for strangers?”

Antonio shook his head. “N-no, Captain.”

“Unless.” Slap. “You already.” Another slap. “Are a fucktoy.” One last hard slap down on the skin, caused Antonio to fully arch, his cock painfully hard against England’s leg. England ran a finger over the red skin, revelling in the fact he could see his own hand imprinted on the beautiful tan skin.

“I’m not!”

“Tell me, Carriedo, have you ever had anything here?” England asked, running a finger over Antonio’s hole.

“N-No…” he said, wiggling around on England’s lap, purposely brushing his arm over England’s still covered cock.

“A virgin? How delightful. I’ll make sure to break you in.”

Antonio whimpered, cock achingly hard and rutting against Arthur. “Captain, please.”

England held up two fingers up to Antonio’s face. “Open wide, and suck.” Antonio shook his head, turning as far from the fingers as he could. Arthur wasn’t having that, he gripped Antonio’s hair, yanking his head and, and using his other hand to force his mouth open, slipping in two fingers. “Now, bitch, suck like a good little toy and I won’t punish you.”

Antonio glared up at him, but made quick work of his tongue around the digits in his mouth, suckling and wetting them, enjoying the feel of England’s cock twitching under him.

“All wet.” England pulled his fingers from the Spaniard mouth. “Do you want it, Carriedo?”

“Y-yes, Captain! Please,” Spain begged, once again rutting against England’s thigh

“Are you good enough?” England ran a wet finger down Antonio’s crack, just lightly touching the ring of muscle. “You’ll really have to prove yourself to me, Carriedo.” Without another word, England slipped two fingers in.

“Oh shit, yellow, just, uh, wait a minute.”

“Of course.” England rubbed light circles on the base of Antonio’s spine, soothing him as best he could. “I’m sorry, I thought you could take it. Does it hurt?”

“A little, it’s been a while.”

“Would you like me to take them out? I can get some proper lube if you’d prefer it.”

“No, it’s okay, I’m getting used to it now.”

“So, tell me, Spain, how long has it been?”

“That’s none of your business, eyebrows.”

“I see, it’s a touchy subject.”

“Shut up.” Spain pushed back against the intrusive fingers. “Green,” he breathed out, the pain finally having subsided. England stroked his back softly once more, before harshly pushing the fingers, angling them to hit Spain’s prostate immediately. Spain cried out, thrusting himself against England’s leg.

“Begging for it already, Carriedo?”

“Please,” he begged, still pushing himself back against the fingers.

“No until I’ve fucked this tight hole of yours raw.”

“O-okay.”

England pulled his fingers out, deciding Antonio stretched enough. “Antonio,” England started, breaking character. “I have ropes, but if you’d prefer cuffs, we’ll use them.”

“Ropes are fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know what to say if it’s not.”

“Words can be used at any time, remember that?”

“I do, England, can we get on with this?”

“Of course,” England agreed. “Now, get off me and lie on the bed.”

“What are you going to do, Captain?”

“Make you scream, Carriedo.” England moved from the bed, got the rope he’d set aside, and a silk blindfold. “You will submit to me, whether you want it or not.”

“I want to!”

“On your knees, bitch.” Spain shifted on to his knees, his back to England. He felt the cool fabric across his face, blocking out his vision, and automatically heightening his other senses. He shivered as he felt the first ropes wrapping around his arms, pulling him this way and that until he was tied in some fancy bondage, his arse jutted out towards England. Antonio would be lying if he said it wasn’t uncomfortable, but the second he felt England’s hand wrap around his cock for the first time, he couldn’t care less.

Spain felt a sting across the top of his thighs as something leather came into contact, he was readying himself for another, wanting nothing more than to feel the leather sting once again, but nothing happened. For a few seconds neither moved, England staring down at the tied-up Spaniard, his hand wrapped around the flushed, dripping cock, and Antonio panting, silently begging for England to do something, _anything_.

“Do you want it, bitch?”

“I do, I do.” Spain’s words were faint, he could barely hear them over the thump of his own heart. “I want it! Teach me to listen!”

“I’m glad.” England unbuckled his trousers, pushed them down and promptly sheathed himself in Spain’s hole, groaning at the hot tightness.

“Fuck,” Spain cried out, clenching his fists. The lack of lube was uncomfortable, borderline painful, but he was so far gone that it heightened the pleasure, his mind went blank, the only things he could focus on were the large cock in his arse, and the ropes digging into his skin. “Captain,” he moaned, limbs already aching from the weirdly tied ropes. Embarrassing as it was, Spain was already close, he could feel his oncoming orgasm, with every precise thrust against his prostate, Spain drew one step closer to release. He was panting hard, meeting each of England’s thrusts as well as he could.

“Will you – ugh – s-start l- -fuck – listening t-to me now?” England demanded, ramming himself hard into Spain’s hole.

“Oh God, Captain!”

“Answer my question.”

“Yes, oh fuck, yes.” One final hit to his prostate and Spain was spilling himself over the bed, and screaming England’s name, voice hoarse.

England pulled out. “I want you to suck my cock, bitch.”

Spain hesitated, not wanting to put his mouth on something that had been up his arse, but when he turned around, England was wiping over his cock with a wet flannel. England smirked at Spain, before throwing the flannel to his floor.

“I said, I want you to suck my cock.” Arthur slapped Antonio across the face, pushing his cock to Antonio’s lips. Antonio happily opened his mouth, sucking in the head, and running his tongue over the slit, tasting the pre-cum. He groaned, even back then Spain has positively loved sucking England’s cock. The heavy weight of England’s length in his mouth was familiar, and oh so welcome.

England thread his fingers into Spain’s curls, pulling him further down his dick, partially letting Spain have control, and partially taking his own control. He knew Spain could easily take it all, but he wasn’t going to force himself down Spain’s throat. Spain moaned around England, taking him further into his mouth, and humming. England tightened his hold on Spain’s hair, still not forcing him to deepthroat him.

Spain started shaking his head, letting England know he wanted to be let go. England did so, Spain pulling off his cock with a loud pop.

“Stop being soft, fuck my face, Captain.”

“Such a slut, Carriedo.”

“ _Please_?”

“As you asked so nicely.” England rethread his fingers into the curly locks, and began pushing Spain’s head further and further down his cock, stopping every few seconds to let Spain get used to the new feeling. It wasn’t long before Spain’s nose was buried in coarse hairs. England kept him there for a few seconds, letting Spain’s throat fully adjust to having something down it, before he began thrusting harshly into Spain’s mouth. He could feel his cock sliding down his throat, and Spain’s tongue lapping at any part he could at any given moment.

“Such- fuck – and obedient little slut,” Arthur moaned out, pulling at Antonio’s hair. “Cap -shit, Antonio! – Captain is so h-happy!”

Antonio hummed, the vibrations almost pushing England over the edge. He pulled his cock out of the wet warmth of Antonio’s mouth.

“Captain is going to cum on your face. I’m going to make a mess of you, slut.” Antonio didn’t say anything, his throat was sore, and his limbs achy. He watched through half-lidded eyes as England stroked his cock speedily. “Open wide.”

Antonio opened his mouth, and closed his eyes, within seconds feeling the warm cum splatter across his face and into his mouth. He swallowed it greedily, even licking his lips to catch any that he could. “So good,” he croaked, voice raw.

“Yeah,” England agreed, coming down from his high. “Let’s untie you.” England made quick work of the ropes, throwing them to the floor. He settled Antonio back on the bed, rubbing circles on his shoulders and arms.

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I stay?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t make you leave after that. How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

England wiped a flannel across his face, collecting the cum, and then dropped it to the floor with the other flannel. “I’m going to move you, okay?”

“Why?”

“Spare room, clean bedding.”

“’M tired.”

“Okay, we’ll stay here for a few minutes, let you rest your muscles a bit.” England laid down on the bed behind him, wrapping an arm around the Spaniard, and using his other to rub his back. “Is this okay?” Antonio hummed noncommittedly, relaxing entirely into England. “You were so good, Antonio. I’m proud of you.”

Antonio scoffed lightly. “Proud?” He mumbled. “It doesn’t take much to have sex.”

“It does in the way we did. I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

Antonio shook his head, and shifted in England’s arms. “Can we move now?”

“Sure. I’ll carry you.” England scrambles off the bed, makes his way to the other side and scoops Antonio up. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” England carries Spain through to his spare room, where he’d placed some water earlier that day. He set Spain down on the bed, pulling a throw blanket over his body. “Do you want some water?”

“Yes please.” Arthur picked the glass up, and handed it to Spain. His hands were shaky, so England helped hold the glass and tip it into his mouth. Antonio drank slowly, happy to have a liquid cooling his burning throat.

“Would you like a bath or something?” England asked, setting the now empty glass down. “I have some muscle relaxing bubble bath I can put in.”

“No. I just want to sleep.”

“Okay, do you want to be alone?”

Antonio shook his head. “No. I want you to stay with me.”

“Of course.” England climbed into the bed beside him, pulling the duvet over them. “Are you too hot? Would you like to remove the throw blanket?”

“No, I’m okay.”

Antonio snuggled up to England, once again happy with the feeling of England’s hands smoothing over his back, arms, stomach.

“Well done today, Antonio. I pushed you hard.”

“It was fun,” Spain murmured, on the brink of sleep.

“It was.” Arthur pressed a light kiss to Spain’s forehead. “Get some sleep.”

“Buenos noches, eyebrows.”

“Goodnight, Spain.”


End file.
